


You're Beautiful

by TheSpamQueen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Fanfic, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Hank Anderson, there isn't really anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpamQueen/pseuds/TheSpamQueen
Summary: Hank realises that he may see Connor as something more than a friend.Connor is happy about it.





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanted to write some fluff and this idea popped in my head! Because I'm a slow writer, this took me ages to write, so don't expect a masterpiece since I'm pretty much a beginner> :')  
> Anyway, please enjoy this short thing. Also I'm bad at titles so please bear with me...  
> Love, Iri. <3

"Lieutenant? Aren't those clothes too much of a slim fit for you? It seems that they are at least two sizes too small. I...just never thought that you would be into slim fitted clothes..."  
  
Hank just spared Connor a look and then went back at searching through the shirts displayed at the store they were currently in. After a few more seconds of silence, the grey-haired man came back at Connor with a few more clothes and threw them at the android's already full-of-clothes arms.  
  
"You always wear the same goddamn outfit, Con.... I always feel like I should be working when I see you dressed up like that. Go into the fitting room and try these on. Oh, and don't forget to show 'em to me."

The younger just blinked a few times, his LED turning a bright yellow for a split second.

"B-but Lieutenant-" "See? This' another reason why I always feel like I'm working. You don't need to be so formal all the time... I told you a million times to call me Hank." 

"Actually", the android answered "you only told me 10 times this week. Regardless, Hank, I don't see why you want to buy me so many clothes. It's an useless investment, for I can not sweat. One outfit should be enough-" He couldn't finish his sentence though, because Hank shoved him inside the fitting room and yelled at him to shut up and start undressing.

Connor just sighed internally and chose a random pair of jeans, a dark-blue shirt and a particularly big grey hoodie. He quickly changed into the chosen clothes and left the hoodie open, then stepped out of the tiny room. Hank was looking around, waiting, but then he looked up and locked eyes with Connor, a small smile making its way on his face.

"It looks good, Con. See? I already feel more at ease seeing you dressed like this. You don't look like you're about to tell me a shit-ton of info about a case." He paused "You look-" cuddly. That's what he wanted to say, instead he quickly told him that he finally looked like a normal human being.

Connor smiled, his diagnose confirming that Hank was indeed happy with the choice of clothing. He also sensed that the man was a bit flustered, but choose to ignore it. After trying some more clothes, the pair left the store with two bags each.

"Sorry for causing such an inconvenience, lieut- ummm, Hank. You paid a lot for all these clothes." "Don't apologise, Con. It's not like it costed me my salary for a month. Now shut up and walk faster. I'm hungry and I wanna order pizza.

 

* * *

 Sumo was playing with Connor while Hank was eating his pizza and watching them wrestle. Watching Connor wearing casual clothes like this made him feel happy and warm inside. Connor looked human and sure as hell he looked cozy and inviting. His deep brown eyes were so endearing, especially when he processed information and was trying to find a solution to a problem and in this moment he could see joy in Connor's eyes. He loved dogs way too much. Hank then moved on to the android's hair. It was so fluffy and every time the older man ruffled it, his hair would stick in every direction making the android pout. His height was also hilarious. Even though Connor was an android made for police work, he wasn't very tall and his figure was pretty lean. Hank then thought how would it feel to cuddle the other, thought of Connor laying on him and watching him with warm eyes, him threading his fingers through the androids curls and just having a nice atmosphere surrounding them. Hank wondered how would his lips feel like. Would they feel cold or did the guys at CyberLife think of everything and his lips would feel warm and soft on his own?

The thought caught Hank off guard and he could feel a blush creeping on his cheeks. Since when did he thought of Connor this way? He didn't know. The man quickly finished his slice of pizza and told Connor that he feels very tired and that he was going to bed. He didn't want Connor to notice anything. The older hadn't been in a relationship in such a long time, he just didn't know how to handle it. 

* * *

It was exactly 3:39:49am and Connor was still sitting on the couch. Sumo was sleeping soundly with his head on the android's lap, but the said android was to bothered to put himself in sleep-mode. He was thinking about the previous day and about Hank.

He noticed in the past month that Hank was acting differently, more affectionately towards him. At first he thought that it was only natural for friends to act that way and he went along with it, but then it struck him that it was more than friendship. Especially on that day, Hank kept staring at him and then looking away, his neck turning a pale shade of pink. It was strange seeing Hank, the always angry lieutenant, act that way. It was really interesting, but a bit strange. Connor really liked the affection but he always thought that Hank would never see him more than a friend. The thought that Hank saw him as a potential lover was relieving though. Connor was always drawn to him and a crush had developed in no time. The android was extremely careful not to give himself away, but now that he figured out Hank's feelings for him, he could finally tell Hank how he felt. In the past couple of weeks Connor made research on the human behaviour and the relationship between them and he found a lot of interesting things that both terrified and intrigued him, so he felt ready to make the next step. Being in a relationship with Hank meant that he could finally hold the older's hand and hug him as he pleases, they could cuddle and they also could k-kiss.

Connor blushed furiously at that and he felt his system overheating, but he ignored it and stood up, waking up Sumo. The android apologised quickly, petting his head. What he was doing, made him feel a little foolish and desperate, but he hoped that he didn't read Hank's feelings wrong. As he was walking towards Hank's bedroom he could hear snoring and Connor chuckled. At least he knew for sure that the man was sleeping. The android opened the bedroom door, his LED flashing red, and slowly walked up to Hank's bed. The older was sleeping on his side so it was easy for Connor to slip under the covers, facing him. 

According to the statistics, Hank was not beautiful, at least not with his messy beard and unkept hair, but Connor thought he was stunning. His strong jaw, silky grey hair and ocean-blue eyes were only a few things that he found attractive. What made Connor fall for him though, was Hank's way of thinking, his view on the world, the way the man walked into the office without giving a damn about anyone's opinion and the way he always protected the android. 

Connor made a gesture as if to exhale and put his arms around the other man's torso, smiling widely. He felt the heat of the other man and couldn't help but beam, when a strong arm pulled him closer. The android assumed that Hank was still asleep, so he closed his eyes, his LED spinning steadily.

* * *

 

 Hank squinted at the strong light of the sun and for a few seconds he wondered why the hell, but then he remembered that he forgot to close the curtains. He wanted to curse but a mop of fluffy hair made him swallow his words. He then realised that a heavy arm was slung around him and when he finally opened his eyes properly, he saw Connor basically glued to him. What in the holy hell? Although his mind screamed at him to get up and leave, he was petrified. Connor knew, whispered a tiny and annoying voice inside of his head. Relief washed over Hank as he took the opportunity to look at the other's sleeping features. The said android was smiling and hugging Hank tightly and he felt warm, really fucking warm. Was he still asleep? His question was answered when a sleepy voice whispered below him.

"Good morning, Hank. I hope you had a nice sleep."

Hank didn't answer. His only thought was that Connor looked ethereal in that moment. So he pulled Connor closer and caressed his cheek carefully. The android shivered under his touch, watching him with careful eyes. Hank leaned in and when their lips touched Connor's eyes closed, responding to the kiss. Their movements were slow, but so full of emotions and Hank couldn't believe he didn't realise his feelings for the other sooner. He licked at Connor's lips, which leaded to a sound leaving the others lips. Opening his mouth Connor let Hank explore his mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Connor quickly gave up, straddling the other man instead. The older put his hands on his lips, holding him in place, which made the android gasp in his mouth. 

Their kisses gradually slowed down until their lips were only touching briefly. A smile appeared on Hank's face and Connor watched him with adoration, because it was such a rarity seeing the man smile so happily. 

"Con?" The other hummed in response. "I know that you already figured out my feeling for you, but I want you to hear it directly from me" Another happy hum. "I have strong feelings for you and you really make me all happy and shit, so do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Connor smiled and nodded his head. "I would love to, Hank."


End file.
